


Adventures in magic with Emma Swan (ft. Killian Jones)

by ofshipsandswans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sharing a Bed, magic mayhem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshipsandswans/pseuds/ofshipsandswans
Summary: Emma’s partnered with Killian for one of her classes. Random stuff ensues.





	Adventures in magic with Emma Swan (ft. Killian Jones)

The words stared back at her, emblazoned proudly on the crest carved into the wood, a written warning intended as a constant reminder.

_Omnes Magicae Price._

All magic has a price.

It begged the question why anyone would want to involve themselves in the magical arts, much less attend a school where it was the core curriculum, but here she was. Not only does all magic come with a price, it’s quite fickle if not handled properly. One tiny slip up and-

-and Emma found herself chained to her partner, staring forlornly at the library doors, hoping that somewhere in the building there was a spell to reverse this.

“This is all your fault y'know,” Emma hissed at him.

The events leading up to this went a little something like this…

**Monday**

Belle French: friend, book-lover, intellectual wonder, and the worst traitor known to mankind.

“I think you’re being a little over-dramatic, Emma.”

“Actually, I’m being just the right amount of dramatic, Miss French.” Emma said over her shoulder, refusing to look her _ex_ -best friend in the eye.

“Really, Emma. The last name?” She could hear Belle’s eye roll at her theatrics. Emma sighed, turning to face Belle. She was happy for her friend, she really was. As one of the brightest at Storybrooke University, it was no wonder that Belle was given the offer to move to the advanced class. But it left Emma without a class partner.

“I’m going to miss you,” she said, her shoulders sagging.    

Belle laughed. “You’ll still see me.”

“It won’t be the same,” Emma pouted.

Belle smiled. “Oh. Miss Fisher wanted me to tell you that your new partner will be coming tomorrow. See? You won’t be all alone.”

Emma mumbled a “Yeah, I guess,” before pulling Belle into a tight hug.

“Come on. We’ll be late.” Emma gathered her equipment, her wand and spell book, shoving it into her bag and following Belle out of the canteen.   

Well. What a way to start the semester.

**Tuesday**

Killian Jones: newbie, charmer, too handsome for his own good, and a general thorn in Emma’s side. She should’ve been prepared for this. Belle had told her. But as soon as she walked into class she saw the dark haired, blue eyed stranger, irritation flared in her chest as he lounged in what used to be Belle’s spot. He was waving his wand around, a careless smile on his lips.

And she didn’t know what came over her but she stormed over to him, plucking the wand out of his hand.

“So. You’re my new partner,” she said, examining the wand before looking at him. He scrambled to stand up and she should not have found the red tinge to the tips of his ears endearing, nor the way his accent wrapped around her name.

“Ah, yes! You must be Emma Swan. Killian Jones.” He held out his hand and she took it, her lips tugging into a small smile.

“You aren’t from around here are you?” She mused as she handed the wand back to him.

“That obvious?” He asked, reaching back to scratch behind his ear.

She shrugged, “You stick out.”

“In a good way, I hope.”

“We’ll see.”

* * *

Killian Jones is without a doubt the worst partner Emma has ever had the misfortune of being paired with.

Not twenty minutes into the class, he had spilled three potions, cast two incorrect spells (she’s sure two of her classmates will be plotting his murder once the effects of his hex wear off), and almost broke his wand.

Emma groaned, resting her forehead on the desk. She turned her head to look at him, her cheek pressed against the wood as she watched Jones attempt to bend the metal rod. It was a simple spell, one she had done several times but this was his umpteenth attempt and all he had managed was a small dent.  

This week couldn’t get any worse.

“Focus, Jones! It’s not that hard,” Emma said, frustrated.

He threw his hands in the air, almost poking her eye out with the wand. “Easy for you to say, love. I haven’t actually done this before. What’s the point of this anyway,” he groused, slumping back in his seat, a look of defeat on his face.  

“Everyone has to learn basic spells. You’re lucky you haven’t been thrown out of class yet,” she told him, lifting her head off the desk and flipping through her spell book.  

“Must be me charming self,” he drawled, gesturing to himself as if she needed a reminder about his _charming self._  

“As if,” Emma scoffed.  

“You disagree,” he pouted.

“Not the point.” Emma rolled her eyes, slamming her book shut and moving to stand behind him. “Let me show you.”

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist, ignoring his sharp intake of breath. She pointed his wand at the rod and chanted the spell. Within moments, it was a bent into a near perfect circle. Emma smiled, dropping his hand and picking up the metal piece. She turned to Killian, placing it on his head like a crown and beamed at him. “See? Easy. Now you try.”

She placed another rod on the table, leaning forward on her elbows and giving him an encouraging nod.

Emma was wrong.

This week could most certainly get worse.

* * *

“I’m going to kill you,” she growled at him as they walked up the library steps.  

“Now, Swan. No need to get antsy. There’s got to be something in there that’ll help,” Killian gestured with his free hand.  

“For your sake, you better hope so. I have a test on Friday. I can’t show up with you on my…arm,” she finished lamely, running a hand through her hair, gesturing to the handcuffs.  

She heard Killian bark out a laugh which he quickly attempted to cover with a cough. He cleared his throat. “Come on then, love. Time to crack open some books,”  Killian said jovially, tugging on the chain and pushing open the doors.

Rows and rows of books greeted them, the ancient texts and the faint trace of magic in the air giving a calming feel to the library. Calming, when she wasn’t faced with the prospect of having to comb through all these books to find one spell.

“It’s quite something,” Killian said, a note of awe in his voice.

“Yeah.”

“Well, we best get started.”

They started their search and two hours in the closest they could find was a spell which required one of them to lose a hand. Killian turned to Emma with a horrified expression, shaking his head vigorously.

“It would be a shame to lose these digits, love,” he waggled his fingers for emphasis.  

Emma scoffed, pushing his chest  with her shoulder and re-shelving the volume. She pulled him towards the next shelf before the sound of her name caught her ears.

“Emma! What’re you doing here?” Emma looked up to see Belle rushing toward her, a stack of dusty books in her arms.

“Belle, hey. I’m just studying,” she motioned lamely to the pile of books on the desk.

“I think I found something!” Killian called from around the other side of the stacks. He popped his head around, waving a book in front of her. Belle raised an eyebrow at Killian’s sudden appearance, turning her questioning gaze on Emma.

“Oh, this is Killian Jones. My new partner,” she gestured at Killian who nodded at Belle in acknowledgement.    

“Pleasure to meet you milady.”  

Belle looked like she wanted to say something else but was cut off by Mrs. Potts calling for her. “Oh, I’ve got to get back. I’ll see you tonight, Emma?”  

“Yup!”

Emma watched as Belle walked away, giving her a small wave. She turned to Killian, rolling her eyes at the stupid grin on his face.

Killian waggled his eyebrows. “What’s tonight?”

“Girls’ night,” she answered.  

His grin brightened, both eyebrows shooting up.

“You’re not invited.”

“I would never dare to intrude. But I think you’re forgetting something.”

He nodded downwards and Emma groaned, snatching the book out of his hand. “Gimme that.” She placed the book on the table, tracing the embossed inscription on the front. _Alchemy and Transmutation._ She opened it, skimming through the contents. Her eyes brightened as she found something that could work. Turning to the correct page, she traced a finger down the path of ingredients.

“Hmm. Any ideas where we can get those?” Killian asked, brow furrowing.

“It’s the strong stuff. Granny should have some though,” Emma told him, copying down the page into her notebook.  

“Granny?”

“Yeah, she’s in charge of potions and elixirs. Makes a mean grilled cheese too.”

Killian shrugged.“If you say so. Come on then. Let’s away.” He said, helping to pack her things. Emma cringed as she checked the time.

“What’s wrong?”

She closed her eyes, answering through gritted teeth.

“Girls’ night.”

* * *

 Emma Swan is a genius if she does say so herself. From the tone of his voice, Killian disagreed.

“Are you sure about this?” Killian asked, eyeing her warily.

“This’ll work. Trust me,” she assured him.

Emma pulled out the garment from her locker, holding it out triumphantly.   

“Is there a reason you have an invisibility cloak?”

“Ruby’s idea of a birthday present.”

“Ah. I see.”

Emma handed him the cloak, helping him to put it on. “Just don’t take it off until the coast is clear.”

“Aye aye captain,” he saluted before she pulled the hood up. Adjusting her bag so it covered the bit of chain that was still visible, Emma started the walk across campus, making her way to the dorms. With Killian cloaked she almost forgot he was there, only being reminded when he tripped and knocked into a tree.

“Bloody hell,” he cursed, “watch where you’re going Swan.”

“I’m pretty sure you can see underneath that. Not my fault you have two left feet.”

He huffed at that and she was sure he was silently fuming beneath the cloak.

They arrived at her dorm room and Emma entered to see her friends gathered in the kitchen area, responding to the chorus of greetings with a wave of her hand.

“Studying hard?” Ruby teased, a wolfish grin on her face.

“Ruby!” Belle lightly smacked Ruby’s shoulder, turning to Emma with an apologetic smile.

“Come on, Belle. I believe your words were ‘eyes like the ocean at midday’,” Ruby giggled. “I should feel threatened but even I can appreciate that,” she finished, smiling at Belle and kissing her cheek.

Emma heard Killian chuckle underneath the cloak and stomped her foot down hard where she was sure his toe was. His answering yelp was all the confirmation she needed and she bit her lip to try and hide her smile.  

“Did you say something?” Emma looked up to see three pairs of eyes regarding her curiously and she shook her head, stuttering.

“I- uh- I think I might have to skip tonight. I have my test on Friday. Gotta study.”

“You’ve spent all day studying, Emma. There’s only so much preparation you can do,” Mary Margaret said, settling a fresh batch of muffins on the counter.

“I know. I just, I’m exhausted. And I’ve got Principle Mills as my examiner…”

Her friends winced in unison, a stream of commiserations sent her way.

“I’ll see you lot tomorrow, yeah?” She ducked down the hallway, not waiting for their response. Once she was in the safety of her own room, Killian threw off the cloak with a dramatic flourish, letting it fall to the floor.

“It’s bloody hard to breathe in that thing,” he grumbled, pointing at the offending garment. “So, this is the Swan’s nest, is it?”  

“Yup. Welcome to my humble abode, mi casa es tu casa, yadda yadda yadda,” she waved a dismissive hand at her room, the unmade bed, cluttered desk (which she tidied yesterday dammit) and the closet which looked as though it was about to vomit all her clothing out.

Killian laughed, eyes taking in the scenery before he bowed slightly. “I am honoured.”

Emma threw her bag on her desk chair and took out her wand.

“Woah, Swan. I promise to behave.”

“Relax Jones,” she said, casting a quick spell to change into her pyjamas.

“Is that a part of your nightly routine?” he teased, grinning at the yellow duckling pjs.

“No, but I wasn’t going to take a shower with you,” she told him, stuffing her wand back into her bag. She cringed as she realised what she had said, ignoring Killian’s bright smile.  "Shut up. Not like that.“

"So you would be willing to-” he started, eyebrows waggling. She swears his eyebrows have a life of their own. Considering his inability at casting simple spells she wouldn’t be all that surprised if they did.

“Nope. Not listening,” Emma sang as she climbed into bed and pulled the sheet up with her left hand. She turned on her side to see that Killian had settled on the floor, his left arm resting on her mattress.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, burying her head in her pillow to hide her smile.

“Ah, I didn’t want to presume-” he started but Emma laughed, eyes twinkling.

“Killian,” she grinned at him.

“Aye, Swan?”

“Get on the bed.”

He gaped at her before nodding and climbed in beside her. It was a bit awkward and they shifted a few times before finding a reasonably comfortable position. His arm was draped over her waist, and her hand came to rest on his chest, their legs tangling together. It was intimate and unexpected but with the circumstances, there wasn’t anything to be done.

Yeah. That was it.

“Is this okay?” Killian asked, his body stiff even as he tried to even out his breathing.

Emma hummed, her eyes drooping, the events of the day catching up with her. “Sleep.”

“Emma-” she shook her head, cutting him off.

“No talking. Just sleep,” she mumbled, her words slurring as she was pulled under. He reached across to turn off the lamp and the last thing she heard was his whispered “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologise, I haven't read/watched Harry Potter, so no doubt this makes little sense.


End file.
